Mistakes
by rainbowcoloredballoons
Summary: When Hermione finds out she's pregnant with someone other than Ron's child, everything changes for her. And then the child grows up and starts Hogwarts...where her father is.
1. Pregnant?

Chapter one:

Hermione ran into the bathroom and leaned over the toliet. After nearly a minute she fell to her knees resting her body against the side of the bathtub.

She knew what was happening. And she had no idea what she was going to do.

Getting up, she went into the bedroom she shared with Ron. He wasn't home still. He had taken the late shift at the ministry, Improper Use of Magic division. She wasn't worried. Most nights had been like this since he had been begged by the Minister to take on a job there. The day after they graduated from Hogwarts.

Crawling back into bed and burying herself deep under the covers. Hermione thought. She wouldn't worry until she was 100 percent sure she was pregnant. But she was still only 16 and wouldn't be of age until September. She'd have to go to Madame Pomfrey to be tested because of that damn law. She'd have to go to Hogwarts.

There was a loud **CRACK** from outside, and she heard Ron trying without avail to silently close the front door. A mass of tumbling was followed and Hermione could only guess that Ron had crashed into the bookcase near the entrance hall.

The bedroom door opened and closed. She heard Ron changing out of his sweaty work clothes, and felt him climb into bed slowly.

Turning, she wrapped her arms around him.

'Mione? You're awake?' he asked softly, thinking about how his plan to come in quietly had crashed and burned.

'Mhmm. Just woke up,' she lied. Readjusting herself around him as he lay down.

'I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you.'

She kissed his neck lightly.

'It's ok. I have to start getting ready soon anyway.'

She felt his head move slightly.

'Do you have plans today?'

No, she thought; I think I'll just go find out if I'm a mother.

'Well, there is a book signing at Flourish and Blotts, I thought I'd go to.'

His body relaxed.

'Mmm that's nice. Stop by the joke shop and say hi to George for me.'

'Will do sweetie,' she said, sitting up and kissing his forehead.

'Wait- you're getting ready now?' Ron realized, grabbing her arm and pulling her back into bed.

'I just got home. Don't you want to…?' he asked, using his seductive voice.

Smiling softly, she took his hand off her arm and stood up.

'The signing starts at 10. I don't want to be late or I'll be in the back like last time.'

Turning, she left a slightly annoyed but sleepy Ron, and began to rumage through her side of the closet.

* * *

Arriving at Hogwarts, she stood outside the entrance pondering on whether or not to enter.

Deciding that she had to know as soon as possible, she went in. Avoiding the paths to the dungeons, Hermione made her way to the Hospital Wing.

She knocked on the door quickly, not waiting for an invitation; she went in.

Madame Pomfrey was there, stocking up on medicinal herbs for the upcoming school year. She had looked up when she heard the knock, and saw Hermione Granger soon-to-be Weasley enter the room.

'Hermione! How're you? Is there something wrong?' she asked, noticing the slightly sick look on the young lady's face.

Hermione shook her head. Then, after a few seconds she nodded.

Madame Pomfrey stepped towards Hermione and guided her to the bed closest to the door.

'Whats wrong?'

Hermione sat there, silent. She was afraid she'd say all the wrong things.

Madame Pomfrey sighed.

'Hermione, I can't help you if I don't know the problem.'

She opened her mouth. Then closed it.

Opening it again she began to talk quickly.

'Well I think I could be pregnant, but I don't feel comfortable going to the clinic so I came to Hogwarts and if I am pregnant; and I haven't told Ron yet, I don't even know if-'

She stopped realizing she didn't have to go there. If the possible child didn't look like him, she could just lie. She didn't know if she could do it, but she'd try. She couldn't hurt Ron like that. Not after everything he's done for her.

'Oh dear. Well, you did come to the right place. St Mungo's would have accepted you though. But since you're already here…'

Madame Pomfrey got up and began to walk towards the back room, but stopped.

'Hermione is there something…special about this child?'

Hermione didn't answer straight away. Would Pomfrey say something to him?

Avoiding her eyes, she shook her head.

Looking at Hermione for a second more, Madame Pomfrey went and grabbed her wand.

'Hermione you are going to need to lie down. You will feel a large amount of heat in your womb. Don't worry about it. It is just the spell.'

Hermione just looked at her.

'_Gravida_' Madame Pomfrey muttered.

Hermione's womb was filled with forgien warmth. It felt very strange. Not bad, just very different.

Madame Pomfrey's wand was lit; glowing a simple yellow color.

A tortuous minute passed and slowly the tip of her wand turned a light shade of pink.


	2. Tea with George

Chapter 2

A/N: Sooo! Chapter two of my second ever fanfic! I hope all you readers are liking it!  
Special thanks to my beta-er nekoneko636!!

Closing the door to the hospital wing, Hermione slowly made her way out of the castle.

She was dazed. Everything felt like a dream.

Not paying much attention to where she was walking she bumped into someone; someone tall and dressed in all black.

Falling to the ground she looked up sending her heart racing.

It was him.

He looked shocked to see her.

'Miss Granger. Wait, is it Mrs. Weasley now?' Serverus Snape asked, his eyes filled with…was it jealousy? Of course not; what would he be jealous of?

'Still Granger,' Hermione whispered back.

He looked at her intently.

'Are you going to spend the rest of your day sitting in the grass? Or would you like me to help you up?' He stuck his hand towards her.

She didn't take it. She couldn't. She jumped up by herself and muttered something about needing to be somewhere.

She didn't look back to see if he was looking at her. She just went to Hogsmeade and apparated to Diagon Alley.

Walking through the streets, Hermione made her way into Weasley Wizard Wheezes. There, she saw George stacking up some new product near the window.

'Hermione! Good Morning! How's my favorite sister-in-law?' George said, in an unnaturally happy tone.

He still wasn't over Fred's death, a little less than a couple of months before.

'Oh you know…fertile…' she said, her eyes widening as she said it. She hadn't meant to say that.

George stopped rummaging through the box of new products.

'You're pregnant?'

Hermione didn't answer.

'Does Ron know?'

Hermione shook her head.

'Wow,' he said, leaning against one of the many shelves filled with some what cheap joke material.

'I think I'm going to close the shop for lunch now,' he paused. 'Would you like some tea?'

Hermione nodded.

He locked the shop up and took Hermione's hand, leading her to the apartment above the shop.

After the tea was ready, they sat in the living room, looking out onto Diagon Alley.

'So, how far along are you?'

Hermione added honey into her tea.

'Almost 7 weeks.'

'Wow. And Ron doesn't know yet?'

Hermione shook her head.

'I only found out today. And he's still sleeping.'

George nodded.

'Still working late nights at the ministry I suppose?'

Hermione sighed.

'Yeah; and he sleeps during the day. We have been alone for more than ten minutes alone since he started working there…'

Something struck George as odd.

'It must be really hard having…alone time if you know what I mean,' George winked.

Hermione giggled.

'Don't mention to Ron that I told you, but we haven't actually had sex since we left Hogwarts.'

George frowned.

'Hermione, that was nine weeks ago.'

Hermione sipped her tea.

'I know.'

'You're seven weeks pregnant.'

'Oh.'

Shit, Hermione thought.

'Is it Ron's?'

Hermione thought.

'Of course George. Who else would it be?'

'I don't know Hermione. You could probably answer that a lot easier than I could.'

Hermione didn't answer.

George stood up and sat next to her on the ratty second hand couch.

'Hermione?'

The patronizing voice he used, angered her more than the actual question.

'What do you want me to say George?'

'Well, Hermione, you have to admit, it doesn't add up.'

'It's complicated.'

'No, it's not. I'm Ron's brother. You're his fianceé. You're pregnant. And as far as I can tell it's not his. Seems pretty simple to me.'

Hermione just looked at him.

'Whose is it?'

She looked out the window.

'Like I said George. It's complicated.'

'You slept with complicated and now you're pregnant? It's amazing. Hermione, I've known you for almost eight years now. For all those years it was obvious you loved Ron. What happened?'

'George. Like I said, it's complicated. Just forget about it.'

'It's kind of hard to forget something like this.'

They were quiet for a few minutes.

'Are you going to tell Ron?' she asked, worried.

He didn't answer.

'I think I'm going to go now George. I'll talk to you soon.'

'Yeah, I want to hear updates on the pregnancy.'

She couldn't even tell if that was sarcasm.


	3. Giving Birth

A/N: Ahhh! Crap! Sorry about the age thing everyone!!

Can I ask for forgiveness? I started this FF at a bad time I realize. Lots of exams! Oh well. Like to get my creativity flowing.

I'll try not to make anymore mistakes though. Tell me if I do!

Thanks guys!!

-rainbowcoloredballoons

* * *

'You're pregnant?' Ron asked his face emotionless.

Hermione smiled softly.

'You're pregnant.' Ron stated blatantly to himself.

'That's right Ron. You're going to be a father.' I hope, she thought at the back of her mind.

Ron jumped up and hugged her.

'Mione this is so great! We're going to be parents!'

He let her go and she looked into his eyes. He was so happy. She hoped everything would work out.

If she hurt Ron because of this she would never forgive herself.

* * *

The entire Weasley family was excited when they found out about her pregnancy. They threw a small party with some close friends. They also celebrated Ginny setting off for her final year at Hogwarts.

After an hour or two at the party, Hermione needed to desperately use the bathroom. On her way she ran into George.

'Hello Hermione.'

Hermione glanced at him and gave him a quick 'Hey' before dashing up to the second floor bathroom.

After relieving herself, Hermione stepped out into the hallway.

A pair of arms wrapped around her and there was a huge **CRACK**. She fell to the ground and looked for her fellow apparater.

'George!' she exclaimed.

'Bloody hell Hermione, you nearly cracked my ribs,' he groaned, clutching his side.

'Oh shit! I'm sorry! I didn't expect you to do that.'

'I needed to talk to you.'

'About what?' she asked innocently.

'Cut it. Does Ron know?'

Hermione didn't answer.

George got up and sat on a bed. She then realized that they were in his old room. There were two beds, (of course, it had obviously been Fred's room too) a large closet, and many shelves packed with useless muggle junk.

'You realize how bad this will look, you and me in your room, alone?'

George just stared at her.

'I'll take it you haven't told Ron?'

Hermione looked out the window.

'I don't want to hurt him.'

'You can't keep it from him forever. It's not his child.'

Hermione turned to him, angry.

'And what do you expect me to say George? "Sorry Ronnie, kids not yours. Remember that week when you left me at the Burrow to go fight Voldemort with Harry? Yeah, I got kind of bored and needed some extra 'potions' help if you know what I mean!" How would that-'

George's face went into shock.

Then she realized what she had just said.

'You mean…the kid is…?'

'No! I mean…George, it's...'

Hermione started crying.

George looked furious.

'You know what Hermione? This is your problem. I'm not even going to try and meddle anymore.'

He stood up quickly and left the room.

Hermione just sat there and cried.

George just had to complicate things.

She felt bad enough as it was. She didn't want to hurt Ron. So what if George hated her?

Her decision was final. She wouldn't tell Ron. There was no need to just yet.

George was always an ass anyway.

* * *

'Push Hermione, come on,' Ginny encouraged, holding the screaming woman's hand.

'I won't! Ginny, Ron isn't-' she was cut off by the sight of Ron rushing into the room.

'_Ronnie!_' Hermione squealed, briefly ignoring the pain.

'Mione! I am so sorry! It was nearly impossible to get away and-'

'Ron?'

'Yeah?'

'Get the hell over here and hold my fucking hand!' Hermione shouted.

Ginny walked over to Ron, happy to have her throbbing hand back, she patted him on the shoulder.

'She's all yours bro.'

Rob came over and took her hand.

'Ok Hermione, just remember what we practiced. You've got to breathe deeply.'

Hermione began to take deep breaths as she was directed.

'Now, sweetie, the healer needs you to push.'

Hermione shook her head.

Ron sighed.

'Mione, please.'

This was the moment she was dreading. She didn't know if she could handle it.

'Come on, push.'

Hermione pushed reluctantly.

Ron started to get really excited.

'That's it sweetie, keep going! You're doing _great_!'

Ron's excitement made her cry, but she kept pushing.

The pain was excrucifying. She was practically pissing out a football!

'I see a head!' she heard the healer exclaim.

Ron desperately tried to divide his attention between the healer's exclamation and assuring Hermione that everything would be fine soon.

'Hermione, you hear that? That's a head! Come on! Keep pushing!'

Hermione pushed for the last time.

There was a shrill screaming. Hermione managed to glance at what had come from her before passing out.

The child's hair was black.


	4. Alea

Hermione began to come around

Opening her eyes she looked around the room. It was empty except for Ron.

He didn't look happy.

'You're awake,' he said, his voice lacking any definite emotion.

'Yes. What's wrong?' Hermione worried.

Ron sighed.

'I think you know.'

_Oh no_, Hermione thought, _No no no. This can't be happening._

'She's…she's not mine,' Hermione thought she heard a small sob in his voice.

'Ron I-'

He stopped her.

'I don't want to hear it Hermione. Not one word of it.'

He looked up at her. His eyes were filled with tears.

'How could you Hermione? I loved you!'

She didn't like that he loved her. Of course she wanted him to love her. But she didn't deserve it and she knew it. It had all been a mistake. And now she couldn't take it back.

'Ron…I'm sorry…' Hermione whispered.

He stood up and took his keys out of his pocket.

'I'd keep the house but I'm not that fucking cruel,' he said, tossing the keys on her bed.

Then he left. Just like that.

Hermione held herself and sobbed. Ron had left her. She was alone.

Well, now she had a newborn baby to take care of.

After a while a healer knocked on the door.

'Miss Granger?' she smiled, 'Would you like to meet your daughter?'

Hermione rubbed her eyes of tears and nodded.

She shouldn't have bothered. As soon as she saw her precious newborn girl, the tears came back. She was so beautiful.

She had black hair, slightly curly and damp. She had bright green eyes that sparkled in the lights of her hospital room. Her nose was just like her mothers and she was so small. Hermione held her tenderly, as stared she stared down at her.

The Healer smiled.

'Have you thought of a name Miss Granger?'

Hermione nodded.

'Alea.'

The Healer began to write the name down.

'Granger is with a 'g', yes?'

Hermione looked up.

'Oh, no it's Alea Snape. After her father...'

The Healer smiled.

'What a beautiful name for such a beautiful girl. You must be proud.'

Hermione looked at newly named Alea.

'Oh I am, very much so.'

There was a knock at the door. Hermione looked up and saw George looking in.

'Mind if I come in?

The Healer looked at them.

'I'll just leave you two then,' the Healer left, smiling and closing the door.

George sat on the bed. Hermione held Alea close.

'She's beautiful.'

Hermione didn't look at him.

'Ron's upset isn't he?'

George sighed.

'Yeah, he's pretty down. Mum's angry. I think it'd be best if you avoided the family for a while. They're not too pleased with you.'

'You seem to be dealing with it well.'

'I had a warning, remember?' he laughed, 'Besides, you made a slip-up. A pretty big one, but I'm a forgiving guy.'

Hermione frowned.

'I wish Ron would forgive me.'

'Hermione, would you forgive Ron if you were in the same position?'

'No, but I'd be able to get over it eventually.'

'Maybe that'll happen. Maybe it won't. Ron will figure out what he wants.'

Hermione was crying silently, still looking down at the baby in her arms.

She was the result of a mistake.

Suddenly Hermione hated the child.

Pushing Alea into George's arms, Hermione stumbled out of her bed and made her way (quickly she hoped) out of the room. Completely ignoring her daughter's cries. She simply wandered through the halls, attempting to clear her head from the recent events.

After a while of storming around the hospital like a child, Hermione decided she should probably go back to George and Alea.

She opened the door to her room.

'George, I'm sorry-' she stopped when she saw them.

George was lying in her bed with Alea in his arms, both sleeping cuddled together.

The Healer looked in and saw the same scene.

'She was crying forever! He knew exactly how to calm her down though,' the Healer was smiling, admiring George and Alea, 'He's going to be a great father.'

The healer then walked out of the room again.

Hermione then lowered herself into the visitors' chair.

When George began to shift about she made sure not to move. He looked at the baby girl in his arms. He looked at her with such a fierce emotion in his eyes…but not one of hatred, Hermione noticed.

He looked like he could love her.

Hermione's eyes swelled with tears.

She stood up and walked over to him.

'Do you want me to take her?'

George nodded. Hermione took Alea from his arms and he stretched and yawned.

'Mmmm,' he smiled, 'She's really great Hermione.'

Hermione felt angry with herself because of her thoughts before. Alea was too special to her already. Apparently she was just as special to George as well.

'I really should be going though. Mum wants the family there to support Ron.'

Hermione felt a twinge in her heart.

George stood up.

He turned to Hermione and Alea.

'Mione, can I ask you something?'

Hermione was nervous. What was he going to ask?

'Sure, what is it?'

'Would you mind if I ever came to see you? And Alea?'

Hermione smiled.

'George, you're always welcome to come see us anytime.'

A huge grin spread across George's face.

'Great!'

He leaned down and kissed Alea on her forehead. Then he kissed Hermione on the cheek, slightly closer to her mouth than she could bring herself to acknowledge at the moment.

'I'll make sure to visit you guys soon. Take care!'

And with a loud **CRACK** he was gone.


	5. Tiny Room in the Even Tinier Apartment

A/N:SORRY!! I totally screwed up! I thought my beta-er had this chapter, and forgot that she sent it back to me! Sorry!! !!

Disclaimer: I own none of the orginal Harry Potter characters. They belong to Rowling.

_Eleven years later…_

Hermione stood outside her apartment, balancing the groceries on her knee while looking for her keys in her bag. She had rung the buzzer three times now, and Alea had yet to answer.

'Bloody children,' she whispered, feeling the soft toy keychain. She pulled it out of her purse hearing the loud jingling of her keys.

She quickly put it in the lock and fell through the door. Placing the bag of food on the ground she went to her daughter's room.

'Alea!' she knocked on the door loudly.

There was no answer.

'Alea Marie Snape, if you don't answer right now, I'm coming in!'

Silence answered her.

'That's it! I'm coming in.' She pushed the door to the tiny room open and saw that it was empty. There was a note on the bed.

**Mum,**

**Went to the Potters again. Will be back later tonight.**

**Love you!!**

**Alea**

Hermione sighed. Alea had been spending more and more time at the Potters these days. Harry and Ginny had a son, only a few years younger than Alea and they were as thick as Harry and Ron had been back at school.

Walking out of her daughters' room, whose walls were plastered in various Quidditch and band posters, she made her way into the small two person kitchen. On the kitchen table there was a letter bearing a familiar seal.

Picking it up, Hermione held the Badger, Lion, Snake, and Raven stamped letter in front of her.

_Alea Snape_

_24 Crown Street_

_The Tiny Room in the Even Tinier Apartment_

_London_

Hermione laughed slighty. The new headmaster had a sense of humor like that of Dumbledore's.

So, Alea had been accepted into Hogwarts then. Hermione was glowing slighty inside. She was so proud! She wondered what house Alea would be in. Gryffindor like her mother maybe? Or Ravenclaw! That would be…

Hermione felt a jolt in her stomache.

_Slytherin._

What if she was in Slytherin?

Her father had been. Not that Alea knew that. She had no idea who her father was. But once she arrived at Hogwarts…

Could I stop her from going to Hogwarts? Hermione thought.

No! She couldn't deprive her of that. Hogwarts was a place of magical education and Hermione couldn't stop Alea from going.

Hermione knew what she was going to have to do. She didn't want to do it, but if she didn't…it would be a whole lot worse.

* * *

'George,' Hermione looked at her tea, 'Alea got accepted into Hogwarts.'

She could feel the proud smile break over his face. Since Alea didn't have a father, George did his best to fill the role. He was really great at it too, Alea certainly had no complaints.

'Hermione that's wonderful! The term starts in a few weeks, yeah?'

Hermione nodded.

'But George, I don't think you understand-'

'What's there to not understand? Hermione our daughter is going to Hogwarts!'

Hermione froze. What did he just say?

He didn't realize though, he just kept talking.

'Think she'll be in Gryffindor? I hope so! I couldn't imagine if she were in Slyt…oh'

Realization hit George's face.

'Shit, Hermione what are we going to do?'

'I don't know yet,' Hermione replied cooly, adding more sugar to her coffee.

'Well, you should probably tell him...and her before term starts at least.'

They were both silent.

* * *

The road to Spinners End was empty of course. She had expected nothing more. Only she and Alea walked through the street.

'Mum, can you please tell me where we are going?' Alea whinged, her feet shuffling along the vacant road.

'You'll see soon,' Hermione whispered, glancing at her daughter.

Alea had grown into a beautiful girl. She had long black hair and bright green eyes, which she definitely did not get from Hermione's side of the family. Her features were so delicate and feminine, just like Hermione's mother. She was undeniably beautiful and Severus would have a hard time denying her.

Glancing up for only a second, Hermione saw the small house near the end of the empty street. It was made of brick and behind it you could see what seemed to be a deserted mill, half sunken into the river.

'Is that where we're going?' Alea asked almost disgusted.

Hermione nodded and kept going forward. She had this anxiety in her stomach that she couldn't get rid of. It wasn't the usual butterflies…but for what she was about to do that was no surprise.

Suddenly they were at the door. Hermione didn't move.

'Mum?' Alea looked to her mother for some sort of answer.

'Aren't you going to knock?'

Hermione made a funny sound, something along the lines of a 'mhmm' and nodded.

But she made no attempt to knock.

So Alea did it for her.


	6. Butterflies

A/N: Ugg sorry. Just moved across the world, and haven't really had time to update. I'm writing this chapter at midnight, and I'm totally sick. But I really want to get to this chapter so!

Here I present, a very late chapter six!

A/N2: I might not update too much during the summer. You know ;) beach parties, dates, girls nights out. The usual. So I apologize in advanced!

If Hermione was lucky the door wouldn't open. He wouldn't be home. He'd be at Hogwarts preparing. He wouldn't be able to acknowledge the existence of his eleven year old daughter, and Hermione would be able to go home happy that she at least tried and fail with much enjoyment.

Unfortunately, Hermione just wasn't quite _that_ lucky.

Severus opened the door, not looking much different from when she had last saw him, eleven years ago, that night. Hair was still long, black, and tousled. Eyes still resembled empty black holes. Stance was as uninviting as ever.

She hardly believed she had be able to sleep with him.

And that it was so passionate.

'Hermione?' he said, almost unable to believe she was standing at his door.

This made the butterflies in Hermione's stomach grow. She knew she'd have to tell him one day, but that day seemed to have come way too soon for her.

'Hi Severus…' she managed to get out.

'Wow. It's been a while…' he cut off, noticing Alea.

He smiled slightly.

'And who is this beauty?'

Alea glowed at the compliment.

'Alea,' she said, full of confidence that she got from neither of her parents.

Hermione swallowed and turned to Snap- Severus.

'I need to talk to you.'

'Oh. Okay.'

He couldn't look more confused.

Moving out of the doorway, he held his hand out, inviting Hermione and Alea inside.

But Hermione stopped her daughter from entering the house.

'Alea I need you to wait outside. Stay out of trouble.'

'But mom….!'

'Just do it.'

Hermione closed the door behind her.

She looked at the small room full of bookshelves. There was only one armchair in the corner, and the room stank of a bachelor.

Thankfully she had let Alea grow up in a more stable household.

'Would you mind if I conjured another chair for myself?'

Severus sank into the lonely chair.

'Go right ahead.'

Hermione produced a comfortable armchair across from Severus.

'Sn- Severus. I have to tell you something…'

She heard him take in a huge breath.

She wasn't ready for this, and neither was he.

But he had to know.

'I don't know how to tell you this.'

'What is it?' he asked nervously.

But he wasn't as nervous as he should be.

'It's hard to…'

'Hermione.'

The amount of sternness and impatience in his voice brought back memories of…

'Alea is your daughter.'

Severus looked like he wanted to throw up.

* * *

Hermione ran out of the boys dormitory, crying.

Her and Ron had another fight, and she just couldn't stand it.

She wanted out.

Severus saw her running down the main stairway, tears streaming down her face.

He couldn't figure out why she would be upset. She was a mere 18 hours away from graduating from Hogwarts, and just the day before her and the Weasley boy had announced their proposal.

She should contain the entire worlds happiness.

Then why was she crying?

Hearing the front hall door slam, Severus came back to this world.

And he followed her across the grounds.

Being sure to be at least eight or nine steps behind, he followed her to the edge of the lake, where the giant squid was making himself visible underneath the moonlight.

Choosing a place underneath a familiar tree, Hermione nearly collapsed to the ground, sobbing heavily.

He wanted to help her. To hold her. To make sure she was ok.

But he couldn't bring himself to speak. He didn't want her to think he was as enamored with her as he was.

He was turning away, to go inside the castle, to ignore her as he had done for the past three years-

'Professor Snape?'

He stopped, entirely unsure of what to do.

Hermione stood up, and walked slowly over to him.

Her eyes bright with tears were so beautiful. Her hair, which much of the frizz had left in the past years, was pulled back into a high ponytail, now slightly tousled.

'Professor?' she asked again, hiccupping a little.

'Miss Granger,' he answered, his voice weak with emotion.

'What are you doing here?'

He couldn't think of an excuse quick enough.

What should he say? What could he say?

'I wanted to enjoy the sight of the moon…and then I saw you, and thought I'd figure out what the problem was.'

They looked at each other awkwardly.

'Are you alright?'

Hermione sobbed, and her knees gave out from underneath her. Luckily Severus was there to catch her.

'Hermione!' he cried, unaware of addressing her by her first name.

But she was crying so hard she didn't notice. She let her body weight sink into Severus' arms, not caring.

Severus had an idea.

Picking her up, he walked back into the castle and then into the dungeons. Opening the door to his dormitory, he laid the still sobbing Hermione on the leather couch.

After a few minutes, Hermione got up, looking around.

'Professor Sn-'

'Shhhh.'

Sitting next to her, he brought her face close to his.

After staring into her chocolate brown eyes, he kissed.

Three years worth of passion and love came out of that kiss, and he held her close.

He didn't ever want to let go.

And it seemed like she didn't want him too either.

Breaking apart, Severus whispered softly into her ear.

'I love you.'

Hermione didn't reply just leaned in for another kiss.

Soon she was on top of him, unbuttoning his shirt, as he undid her bra.

Not long after, she laid naked on top of him, breathing hard, and falling into the deep realm of unconciousness, a state which Severus soon followed her into.

And when he woke up in the morning, she was gone.

Her Gryffindor tie left on the floor.

He didn't even go to the graduation ceremony.

A/N: thought it was finally time for a flash back!

And sorry! This chapter is un-BETAed.

NekoNeko636 refuses to answer her phone…. And I can't keep you guys waiting too long!

As bad as I am, can I please get some reviews? Please? )


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Finally back! Won't ramble on, I'll let you get to your reading!

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters, they are all property of JK Rowling.

"Twelve years Hermione and you neglect to tell me this!" Severus screamed.

Hermione just sat in her conjured chair, eyes filled with tears.

"Twelve fucking years. Why Hermione? You left me that night, with nothing, no note, no owl the next morning. I gave you my heart that night. Now, twelve years later you tell me this? Just tell me Hermione, why?"

She looked at him.

"Answer me Hermione!" He grabbed her shoulders, shaking her lightly.

Hermione began to weep. She was scared. She didn't know what to say. She didn't know how to tell him that twelve years ago she was young and stupid, that she loved Ron and that sleeping with him was a mistake, a mistake that brought her the greatest gift of her life, Alea.

Seeing her cry, Severus stopped shaking her. He brought her close and wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm sorry love. I just don't know what to say. It's so…unexpected," he kissed the top of her head.

"I love you Hermione, and I want to be there for you and our daughter.

Hermione stopped crying. This isn't what she wanted, she didn't love Severus nor does she expect him to be a part of their life.

"Severus," she said, pulling herself away from him.

"I don't expect you to be a part of our lives. I'm only telling you so you're not shocked when she arrives at Hogwarts."

Embarrassed, Severus looked at her, still as beautiful as she was when she was a student. He didn't understand why she was doing this to her again, and more importantly, he didn't understand his hearts feelings towards her.

"Hermione," he sighed. "I don't understand you. What do you expect from me? You knew I loved you, and now you know I still do. Then, Hermione, you tell me I-no, we, have a child and you expect nothing from me?"

Hermione stood by the door, avoiding his eyes.

"I honestly don't know Severus, but I have to go now. Alea and I are going to Diagonalley."

He didn't watch as she left him, again, broken hearted.

He knew he wanted to be a part of Hermione and Alea's life. He just didn't know how he was going to do that.

* * *

"So he really expected to be a part of Alea's life?"

Hermione sat across from George. It was the day after she visited Severus and dropped the bomb, and George had wanted to hear all about it.

"I don't know George. He said a lot of things. I just…Alea doesn't need it. She has a stable life with me, and now the excitement of going to Hogwarts, she just doesn't need a father all of the sudden. Besides, she's got you."

George smiled.

"I love Alea, and she's a beautiful girl. You have to do what's right for her."

Hermione took a sip of tea.

"George, it just feels so complicated. I should of told him, he has every right to be a part of her life, he's her father, and I know he wants it."

George gave her a look.

"I don't think he really wants to be part of her life for the good of Alea. I think it's that he wants to be a part of her life to be with you."

"I don't doubt it, especially after what he said yesterday. But what am I to say? Alea is starting Hogwarts next week, and he's going to be a part of her life anyways. Whether it's as her teacher or her father, I have no say in that."

George had to agree she was right. Severus was still Head of Slytherin, and with Alea being his daughter, there is a chance she could gain entrance into that House.

"I guess we have to just wait and see," Hermione said, looking away.

George grabbed her hand.

"Mione, I've watched Alea grow up, and I've watched you be a wonderful mother. I don't want to see either of you to get hurt."

Smiling, Hermione pulled her hand away.

"George, I've always appreciated your help with Alea. But Severus has rights. She is his daughter, and now that he knows if he wants to engage in a relationship with her, I have no right to stop it."

George stood up, angry. He loved Hermione with all his heart, and she was so blind with what was right for Alea she couldn't see it, and he knew allowing Severus into Alea's life was a mistake.

"Hermione, you need to open your eyes."

"George-"

"I have to go, Mione. I'll see you at the train station," he said, leaving.

Hermione put her head in her hands, temples throbbing.

What was she going to do?


	8. The Letter

A/N: Long time no chapter. Like real long time. Enjoy.

**Alea walked in to the Great Hall with the group of first years. She felt nervous, but excited at the same time. Her head wanted her to be placed in Ravenclaw, but in her heart she felt Gryffindor. It was a shame her last name began with an 'S'. There's nothing like having to wait until nearly the end of the alphabet to find out what house she would be in. But Alea waited. Impatiently.**

**While waiting, Alea looked around the hall. Candles were floating above, lighting the hall and the ceiling resembled the night sky, clear and every star was visible. Her eyes made their way to the long table behind where the students were being sorted. She assumed these people were her professors. Dumbledore she easily recognized, but most of the others she had no idea who they were. Then one of the professors caught her eye. He had long greasy black hair, and dark eyes. Their eyes locked for a second and she recognized him as the person her mother went to see a few weeks ago. She took a second to wonder again why her mother went to see him when her name was called.**

**"Snape, Alea."**

**Her heart pounded, and her hands sweaty. She made her way up to the stool, and the hat was placed on her head.**

**It was an excruciating 15 seconds while the hat pondered where she belonged. Alea heard the hat wonder about her father and name a man – Severus. She was sure she heard this name before but couldn't make the connection before-**

**"SLYTHERIN!"**

Hermione awoke with a jolt.

* * *

"Oh Merlin George! It was terrible! What if my Alea _is_ a true Slytherin?"

Hermione and George were back on speaking terms, though George still did not quite agree with Hermione's decision, he knew he had to be there for Alea when Severus proved himself to be the git that he was.

"'Mione. We both know Alea has the heart of Gryffindor and the brains of a Ravenclaw. Just like her mother. It was a nightmare," he looked at his watch.

"We need to get going. Alea has to be at the train in half hour."

"I'll get her," Hermione stood up and George began to clear the breakfast dishes off the table.

As she approached her daughter's room, Hermione's heart dropped. She would be so lonely once Alea was gone.

Opening the door, she gasped. The room was empty except for the bed, dresser, and Alea trying to sit on her trunk to get it to close.

"Alea! Where has everything gone?"

Alea looked distressed.

"Well, I'm trying to fit it all in my trunk but…it…won't….close!"

Hermione started laughing.

"Alea, darling, you can't expect to bring all your belongings with you. Just bring the essentials…and please hurry. We need to be at the platform in 25 minutes."

* * *

Alea waved at Hermione and George from the train. Both her and her mother had tears in their eyes, though for very different reasons. George put his arm around Hermione's shoulder. He knew there'd be more tears for the next few weeks, and he wished he could avoid it.

"Send me an owl when you arrive! I want to know which house you're in!" Hermione shouted to her daughter.

After the train left from the station, they made their way back into the muggle world, both of their stomachs in knots.

George offered to accompany Hermione and she accepted. She did not want to be alone tonight.

They walked into the apartment and immediately saw an owl on the windowsill. It was holding a letter and was waiting impatiently for an owl treat.

Hermione grabbed the letter, and tossed the owl a bit of food. It flew off and Hermione looked at the letter.

Her face paled a little.

"Who's it from Hermione?"

Hermione licked her lips, which were now dry.

"It's from Severus."


	9. Meeting with Severus

A/N: I am _quite_ aware of the age mistake I made two years ago. And for all the rude reviews- if you don't like don't read it.

_Hermione,_

_I have had time to mull over the thought of your daughter, or our daughter I should say. I couldn't be more hurt that you kept this from me all these years. It is my wish, if you agree, that I make myself involved with Alea. I feel strongly of this not only because she will be arriving at Hogwarts tonight, but because our daughter is the only family I have. I request that you arrive in Hogsmeade around seven, before the first years make their way to the castle. _

_Sincerely,_

_Severus_

"Oh bloody hell Hermione! He wants to be involved. I knew it. I bloody well knew it."

Hermione sighed. She knew she wouldn't be able to stop Severus, but at the same time, she didn't want to upset George.

"It's not fair," George continued, "to drop this news on her at _eleven _years old!"

"I have to get ready," Hermione said quietly.

George froze. He looked at her as though she were insane. He wanted Hermione and Alea to be happy and he knew her going would make at least one of them upset.

"You're going?" he asked in disbelief.

Hermione dropped the letter on the table and stood up.

"George, I have to. Alea is going to find out on way or another," her voice was shaking.

"Damn it Hermione," George said in disgust, and apparated away.

Hermione collapsed on the couch and sobbed. She only wanted what was best for her daughter, and while she knew Alea would be initially hurt that her father had been kept from her, but in the long run Hermione felt it would be the right thing to do.

Getting up, Hermione went to her room to change. She didn't want to see Severus again looking so frumpy. She wanted to look nice, maybe even a little sexy.

Looking through her closet, she realized she didn't have anything sexy. She hadn't been on a date since before Alea was born, and that was with Ron, who hardly counted.

Sighing, she reached for her green sweater and pulled on a pair of jeans. She didn't look half bad, she just wish she had something nicer to wear.

It was 6.30 when Hermione apparated into the Three Broomsticks. She figured she would go to the castle and find Severus beforehand, but when she looked around the tavern she saw him sitting at a table with a butterbeer. Nervous, she approached him.

"Good evening Professor."

He looked up, surprised.

"You can call me Severus, Hermione."

There was an awkward pause. Hermione looked down, while Severus looked at Hermione.

She looked good. He could tell she didn't try to hard to look the way she did, but either way she looked amazing. Her hair was shorter than it had been at Hogwarts, she wore very minimal make up and she was much more slender than she had been in her seventh year. She sat down across from him.

"Am I allowed to see her?"

Hermione almost laughed.

"Allowed to see her? Severus, she's your student. I can't stop that. I can't stop you from building a relationship with her either."

Severus was shocked. He had not expected Hermione to agree to let him see their daughter. This also angered him, however.

"Then why did you make me wait eleven years Hermione? I don't understand."

"Neither do I," she sighed. She wished she prepared herself better.

"What are you going to tell her? We have to tell her tonight, otherwise she'll figure it out herself."

"The truth. You never knew about her. I kept it a secret."

"She'll want to know why."

"Well, I don't know what to tell her."

"How about that you've regretted sleeping with me every day since your marriage with Weasley was ruined?"

Hermione was stunned.

"I never regretted it Severus."

She looked away, not wanting to see his face afraid to see his reaction.

He took her hand.

"Why did you marry Weasley? He didn't deserve you. I would have treated you better, Hermione. I could love you and Alea."

This was exactly what Hermione had wanted to hear, though it made her feel strangely uneasy. Briefly, George's image came into her head, and she remembered his anger at Snape want to be involved.

Hermione pulled her hand away, knowing she had to be cautious.

"We should go to the castle. We need to prepare ourselves for when Alea is sorted and what we need to say."


	10. The Sorting Hat

A/N: I fixed the age mistake I made two years ago, now, can we just enjoy the story please? Thank you!

-rainbowcoloredballoons

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters, only the story**

Hermione looked back at Severus as he buttoned his shirt. She was sitting on his bed, holding the blankets around her.

"Hermione, love, you should get dressed. The sorting will start soon," he came over and kissed her forehead.

She stood up and started reaching for her clothes. Her stomach felt sick.

"Would you like me to get you robes? That way you would not stand out as much as you would in your muggle clothing."

Hermione nodded.

"Are you alright love?"

She looked up and smiled and nodded.

"Good. I will be back with robes and to escort you to the Great Hall," he left the room swiftly.

Hermione felt tears well up in her eyes. For something she had hoped for coming here, it felt so wrong to do.

_Don't be ashamed_, she scolded herself, _this is Alea's father. She needs a proper family._

She was pulling on her sweater when Severus entered the room holding a single orchid and bearing robes.

"For you," he handed her the orchid, and threw the robes on the bed, pushing himself and Hermione onto them.

"It will never die, l enchanted it. Beauty should never die."

He kissed her lips and trailed to her neck, taking in her scent, the same smell he remembered from almost twelve years ago.

Hermione was standing in the Great Hall near the doors. The first years had yet to arrive and Hermione was anxious to see her daughter. Looking around, the Great Hall looked the same as it had when she had attended Hogwarts with Harry and Ron. Her eyes went across the professors table when she noticed Severus watching. Blushing, she looked away.

Dumbledore stood up, and Professor McGonagall walked through the doors with the first years. Hermione quickly scanned the group and almost immediately found Alea, who looked excited. The sight of her daughter comforted her. Professor McGonagall led them to the stool placed at the front of the hall, and proceeded to call out names.

"Anderson, Alexandra!"

Hermione paid slight attention to the other students, focusing on Alea, who had already made quite a group of friends.

"Snape, Alea!"

The atmosphere in the hall changed. Many professors stood to see the child of their colleague, and almost every student had their eye's pinned on Alea, wondering if she was related to their professor.

Alea noticed the attention she was receiving, but perceived it as good, and continued to walk to the Sorting Hat. Eagerly, she placed it on her head.

The Sorting Hat took seconds to decide, but to Hermione it felt like an eternity.

"Slytherin!"

Hermione's heart stopped. Alea slid off the stool, avoiding tears. Slowly and shamefully, she went to sit with her newly assigned house. Hermione wanted to go over and comfort her daughter, but she knew this would shock and embarrass her. Instead she looked at Severus, hoping for some comfort for her.

He had a slight smile and his eyes were shining. Making a slight gesture, his nodded his glass towards Hermione. She looked away.

The sorting ended shortly after, and the feast began. Hermione exited the hall, not having much of an appetite. As she entered the entrance hall, she noticed footsteps hurrying behind her. Turning around, she saw Severus.

"Hermione, is everything okay?" He caught up and put his arms around her.

Hermione stiffened. She didn't want to be touched so she pushed him away slightly.

"I'm fine. I just wanted to take a walk. Prepare myself for Alea."

Severus looked away.

"You're upset she's in Slytherin, aren't you?"

"No…no…I was just hoping for Gryffindor, that's all."

Severus sighed.

"Listen, Hermione, just because she's in Slytherin does not mean she will be evil. The Dark Lord was an exception, the same of his followers. Slytherin's are chosen because they are resourceful, have great ambition and are intelligent, all of which I'm sure Alea is. It is not something to be ashamed of, love."

Hermione was quite for a moment, deciding not to push the matter.

"Alright Severus," she smiled and turned and walked out the entrance hall.


	11. The Dark Truth

Reaching the lake, Hermione quickly took off her shoes and put her feet in the water. During her school years this had been her stress reliever, and she was happy to find out it still helped.

But the thoughts in her head were still overwhelming. Her concerns about Alea; telling her Severus was her father, and the fact she had been unwillingly sorted into Slytherin. Her relationship with Severus was killing her. And George. Oh merlin, George, she could definitely use his comfort now.

Leaning back, Hermione let her thoughts go back to the Christmas after Alea was born. She had just moved into a new apartment alone, and didn't even have a tree let alone presents for her new born daughter. The divorce had caused her to be a wreck financially and mentally.

She remembered sitting on the sofa with a bottle of wine, crying while Alea slept on the bouncer in front of her. A noise from her front door caused Hermione to wake from her trance, yet she still didn't move. The door opened, and George walked in bearing gifts. He saw the tears falling from Hermione's face and left them at the door.

George had wrapped his arms around her and comforted Hermione, conjuring a tree as she cried. When baby Alea woke up he showered her with gifts and tricks. Later that night, after he tucked Alea back into bed, he gave Hermione her presents, mostly books. The one present she remembered was the silver locket. It was round and on the inside he had a picture of Alea and Hermione on the day Hermione had brought her home from the hospital. It was her most cherished item and she hadn't taken it off since.

Hermione always loved having George around, and she knew he loved Alea. But she wasn't blind and couldn't ignore that George had feelings for her as well. Though she knew it could be mutual if she didn't try to ignore it, she always told herself she needed more time to get over her divorce with Ron and her affair with Severus before beginning anything with George. She realized that after eleven years that excuse was no longer valid but Hermione felt as though she was back where she was when she found out she was pregnant. Having to choose.

Severus' face came into her head. She had slept with him in her seventh year due to a school girl crush. During her time at Hogwarts she admired him while at the same time hating him, and when Voldemort had been defeated and the truth came out about Severus, Hermione admired his courage and bravery even more. And although he admitted his feelings towards her, she had never loved him, and realized she probably never would. However, for Alea's sake, she had to try.

* * *

Hermione was back in the castle and making her way towards Severus' rooms so they could tell Alea the truth. It was late, and she judging by the empty corridors she assumed most of the students had already turned in for the night.

Reaching Severus' rooms, she paused to breath. Knocking, she slowly opened the door.

"Severus?"

The room was empty.

Hermione walked in anyways, and checked the bathroom. When that proved to be empty, she made her way towards his classroom, but paused when she heard laughter.

Opening the door she saw Severus and Alea, a book opened in front of them. Both looked up quickly.

"Mum…?" Alea looked shocked and a little nervous.

"Hermione! There you are! I was just explaining some of the Slytherin history to Alea here."

Hermione looked at her daughter and smiled.

"Hi honey. Are you excited to be here?"

Alea stood up.

"What are you doing here? I am so embarrassed! Mum, nobody else's parents are here!"

Hermione sighed. Seeing the stress in her face, Severus went to stand next to her.

"Alea, your mother and I need to tell you something."

Alea thought she realized what was happening. She smiled slightly.

"Mum, are you _dating_ Professor Snape? Wait- but-"

"Alea, no. Professor Snape is-"

"I'm your _father_ Alea."

Alea didn't move or say anything.

"Honey?" Hermione went over to her daughter, but this caused her to back away.

"Why didn't you ever tell me? Didn't you think this was _important_ for me to know?"

Hermione knew this wasn't going to be easy.

"Alea, honey, you have to understand-"

Severus cut her off.

"You have to realize that when you were born a war was just ending. Unfortunately, due to my job I was mixed in with the darker side and I didn't want to put your mother and yourself at risk. I put you into hiding for your protection. But now it is safe, and we can openly be a family."

Hermione was shocked. She had not expected Severus to lie for her, to cover her mistake. Glancing at Alea, she knew her daughter was confused.

"The darker side…? Were you a Death Eater? I just don't understand," Alea looked at Hermione.

Severus sighed.

"Unfortunately, I was quite involved with the dark side. But that's not a story for tonight. I suppose you should get to sleep, your classes start tomorrow."

Alea agreed, and Hermione offered to walk her to her dormitory, but Alea politely declined. Once they were alone, Severus wrapped his arms around Hermione.

"Well, that went alright. Would you like to go to sleep as well love?" he kissed her forehead.

Hermione pulled away.

"Actually, I should-"

He pulled her back to his chest.

"Actually you should come to bed. With me," he smiled and pressed his lips to hers.

Again, Hermione thought of George, but then Alea's face came into her mind.

She needed a family, and Hermione would give her one.


End file.
